


Wrong Number

by cloudrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: +assorted Avengers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is still getting used to his new phone. It might take a while. Clint Barton suffers through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

Tony had zoned out of the meeting about fifteen minutes ago, somewhere between when Fury and Natasha were talking about Russian intel on nuclear warheads and a series of questions from Thor about the history of Russian politics. Steve watched his gaze go from attentive, his eyes lit up in interest, to glassy, nearly sliding closed a few times.  
He couldn't really blame Tony. They had had a hell of a week and they were tired. Besides, Jarvis was recording the whole meeting anyway, Tony could listen to it later. Steve pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and pretended to be reading something important, but instead, opened the texting app.  
He had just gotten the phone a few days ago, a gift from his boyfriend, who swore it would be easy to use, he had modified it a bit for Steve. It took some fidgeting with the settings, but Steve got the hang of it eventually, and although he would deny it later, Tony had found him watching cat videos on YouTube a few times since then.  
He smirked to himself as he typed out the message (I wish the lights were off so I could get on my knees under this table and suck you off.) Short. Simple. Definitely going to wake Tony up. Steve smirked to himself, Tony had tried to initiate these things before, but Steve hadn't seen the appeal until now, when Tony wouldn't expect it. He hesitated for only a moment, then hit send. He nudged Tony, who was sitting across the long meeting table from him.  
"Check your phone." he whispered. Tony blinked to attention and pulled out his cell phone, then gave Steve a quizzical look.  
"No message." he whispered back. Steve looked down at his phone in confusion. He was sure it had sent. He furrowed his brow and-  
"What the fuck?" Clint said loudly, and the whole table turned to look at him.  
"Shit." Steve winced and ran his hand through his hair anxiously.  
"What's going on?" Fury said, clearly annoyed that his lecture had been derailed.  
Clint was staring at his phone. "You two are nasty."  
Tony's whole body was shaking in silent laughter and he reached over to take the phone from Clint and read the message, which only made him laugh harder. The rest of the table seemed to catch on, Bruce and Natasha were hiding smiles.  
"Steve..." Tony shook his head, still laughing. "Rookie mistake."  
"Well, this has been just great, but I'm out." Clint took his phone back from Tony and stood up. "I need to go wash my eyes now."  
"Now, wait-" Fury started, and looked at the ceiling, looking like an exasperated father.  
Tony stood up as well, still smiling widely. "I think Cap and I are out too. We've got an ultra important meeting in my penthouse." he walked around the table and pulled at Steve's arm, who followed him out of the meeting, blushing furiously.  
When they were down the hall, Tony turned and pushed Steve against the wall, kissing him slowly. "So are you gonna make good on your word to Clint?" he teased, once they had parted.  
"I can never look any of them in the eye again." Steve groaned, but couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"Honey, I think half of them have seen me in my birthday suit. You don't have to worry about the team. Too much." Tony moved to the elevator and Steve followed.  
It was only when they were alone that Steve made a move, kissing Tony with less inhibition than before, and Tony made a noise that sent shivers down his spine. "Alright, I'm ready to make good on my word."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at anthxnystarks on tumblr. I might write a follow up, let me know if you like it!


End file.
